Vox Sanguinis
by Blackverdammt
Summary: <html><head></head>Agora que lhe é dada a chance, Narcissa faz o impensável para salvar Draco de seu destino. slash. drarry. sirem</html>


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e todo o mundo sabe. Porém a fic e o plot são meus.

**Beta**: NykaraMika.

**Vox Sanguinis**

por Blackverdammt

Era tarde e Narcissa sabia disso bem antes de acordar completamente. Estava acostumada a levantar ao nascer do sol; ela gostava, sentia como se o dia passasse infinitamente melhor quando acordava cedo.

Depois de alguns segundos de confusão, ainda sonolenta, lançou um feitiço tempus e olhou descrente para os números flutuando no ar, tinha mesmo acordado às quatro horas da tarde? Perguntava-se onde estaria Lucius e porque não a chamara, quando então é invadida pela realidade, Lucius estava morto.

E Draco... Seu filho, estava morto.

Narcissa sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas forçou as lágrimas a ficarem onde estavam. Não choraria hoje, ficaria firme por Draco, seu filho... Morto. E o pior é que ela sabia como tudo aconteceu, foi diante de seus olhos. Nem tinha mais esperanças de que tudo não passe de um pesadelo. Suas forças se esgotaram depois de várias manhãs acordando de pesadelos com os olhos cinzas arregalados e imóveis e pedindo aos céus, a quem quer que tenha criado tudo, que tenha sido apenas um sonho ruim. E logicamente, todas as suplicas se provaram infrutíferas.

Ela ainda se pergunta por que está viva, porque não morreu com a dor que a invadiu ao ver seu filho sendo morto, morto pelo próprio pai... Uma mãe não deveria viver para ver seu filho morrer, principalmente, uma mãe não deveria vê-lo morrer pelas mãos do pai. Mas Narcissa não queria pensar nisso agora e ser atacada com as imagens que a impediam de dormir, que lhe traziam pesadelos e a enlouquecia. Ela não queria ouvir o grito desesperado e cheio de dor que Lucius deu ao ver quem ele matou. Narcissa não queria rever seu rosto transtornado a olhando e implorando, não queria ouvir sua própria voz trêmula, dolorida e raivosa dizendo as duas palavras que o matariam. Não queria... Não queria, não queria!

Um gemido angustiado escapou de seus lábios e ela finalmente decidi sair do quarto de hospedes, onde dormia nas últimas semanas após sua saída de Azkaban.  
>Depois de lavar o rosto e vestir-se, ela saiu do quarto.<br>Andava em passos lentos pelo corredor enquanto tentava deduzir a razão de ter acordado tão tarde, seria efeito da combinação de poções que tomou a noite? A dosagem da poção comum não vinha tendo muitos resultados; Narcissa acordava assustada com os gritos de Lucius e seus próprios. Então buscou por uma poção mais forte. Não achando tomou a que havia e logo em seguida uma outra que se encontrava próxima.

Lembrava-se disso. Mas lhe parecia, de alguma forma, distante.

Distante... Como o barulho que se fazia se fazia presente. Seu peito apertou ao ouvi-lo. Um choro... de bebê. Distante, mas se tornando cada vez mais próximo conforme caminhava na direção da sala de música.

Ela tinha chegado até o ponto em que seguindo em frente iria até onde agora passava a maior parte de seu tempo. Narcissa estacou no lugar aonde os corredores se cruzavam. Alguns metros à frente, no corredor que ela vinha caminhando, estava a sala de música, pra onde iria. O caminho a esquerda levava a outros cômodos da mansão, e o direito aos quartos principais.

E era de lá que o choro vinha.

Ela planejava ficar o resto da tarde aonde passava a maior parte do tempo e aonde esperaria dar a hora para tomar o chá, já que não tomou café e nem almoçou, mas seus planos foram interrompidos por aquele barulho inesperado. Narcissa virou no corredor a direita e foi em direção ao som. Estava um tanto entorpecida, andava ligeiramente, se perguntava o que diabos acontecia e porque tinha uma criança na sua casa.

Ao se aproximar da origem do choro, foi tomada por uma sensação de nostalgia, olhava de modo estranho para a porta do quarto de onde provinha o som e ouvia os resmungos desesperados de um elfo que tentava acalmar sem sucesso o que quer que chorasse. Aquele era o quarto de Draco, onde seu filho passou todas as noites até os onze anos.

Um som mais desesperado e alto veio entre um choro e outro, e Narcissa se aproximou rápido da porta. Lentamente ela levou a mão em direção a maçaneta e girou, empurrando a porta e estacando na entrada. Isso chamou a atenção da criatura que estava próxima a um berço, que guinchou entre assustado e aliviado. Ela não dava atenção a isso, seu olhar percorria a decoração conhecida do quarto, as estantes recheadas de bichos de pelúcia que se moviam, dos detalhes da parede, das cortinas em tom de verde, os dóceis em um verde muito mais claro, do berço lindo e detalhado próximo a janela.

Tudo ali lhe era familiar e estava exatamente igual ao quarto dele... Há dezessete anos.

A bruxa aproximou-se, receosa e atordoada, do berço e lançou um olhar curioso e confuso em direção ao móvel. O elfo doméstico ao vê-la caminhando em direção a criança cochichou algo que soou como "com licença, senhora" e sumiu num estalido.

O choro do bebê, que agora se resumia a resmungos altos e soluços sufocados, diminuiu consideravelmente ao notar Narcissa se aproximar e colocar-se ao lado do berço. Ela abaixou-se e gentilmente, com uma delicadeza de quem toca em algo que teme desaparecer diante de seus olhos, o pegou no colo. Foi o que bastou para o choro cessar completamente. A mulher olhou a criança e sorriu de modo doce e incrédulo. Observou a pele alva, os olhos cinzentos marejados e avermelhados, as bochechas rosadas e úmidas, os fios ralos de cabelo em um tom loiro claríssimo que caiam desordenados na testa do menino enquanto ele retribuiu o olhar analisador e sorriu, logo o riso cresceu e transformou-se numa risada.

A risadinha baixa e alegre do bebê ao ver em seu colo, o gesto de reconhecimento ao colocar as mínimas mãozinhas em seu rosto e aperta-lo. Tudo emocionou Narcissa...

Porque aquele era seu filho.

Draco, seu bebê.

**Notas:** Eu tinha pensado em começar a postar a fic só quando tivesse bem adiantada, só que percebi que eu só adiaria.

Então depois de muito tempo, resolvi postar e esperar o feedback pra ver se a ideia agrada.

Estou com pouca coisa escrita, então suas opiniões e ideias são super bem vindas!

E aí, o que acharam do prólogo? Já imaginam o rumo da fic? Digam.

Beijos e até a atualização.


End file.
